


Some Time in the Naughty Chair

by Viridian5



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bondage, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-01
Updated: 1998-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krycek teaches Mulder a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Time in the Naughty Chair

**Author's Note:**

> I read Hong Te's "Nana" and just _had_ to do something with the concept of a "naughty chair." It was Te's (mein Te, not Hong Te) squidging response to the shaving idea that got it expanded to what it is today. In fact, Te provided so much helpful input, even more than usual, that she is more than a mere beta (and there's nothing "mere" about being a beta) on this one.
> 
> Manic!Viridian will shut up now. It doesn't get much more PWP than this.

Alex Krycek stepped back to survey his work. His grin threatened to swallow his face. Where was a video camera when you needed one?

He sat Indian style on the floor and waited for the fun to start.

* * *

Hurting all over, Mulder woke to a kaleidoscope of blurs. He shook his head a little and instantly regretted it as his world did a slow, nauseous roll. When he tried to flex his arms and legs, they barely moved. As his vision cleared, he was able to make out silver-gray duct tape encircling his wrists, tying him to the wooden chair he sat on. Tying him slumped in the chair with his legs spread. He looked down--

Oh, shit.

He was naked from the waist down.

//How the hell did that happen?// Then he saw an obviously self-satisfied Krycek looking up at him. //One question answered. Question #2: _Why_ the hell did that happen?// Wondering what his ex-partner intended made Mulder's stomach flutter in a not entirely unpleasant way. //We _are_ sick.//

Then he realized that Krycek had taped his legs to the chair legs by the ankles, and his legs were bare...

"Don't worry, Mulder. I shaved them before I applied the tape. This is about discipline, not torture."

//He shaved my legs?// Closer scrutiny showed Mulder that his thighs had been shaved to baby smoothness. He couldn't see his calves, but they had to be likewise. He looked at his thighs again and thanked a god he didn't want to believe in that Krycek hadn't done anything higher. Somehow the shaving disturbed him worse than anything else the rat bastard had ever done. //Did he do anything else?// Then he noticed the cock ring he now wore. //Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.//

"You could have just done the calves. There was no need for... the rest of it."

Krycek shrugged gracefully and looked completely unrepentant. "I did the calves and thought I'd end it there, but it made your thighs look funny by comparison, so I went all the way. Thighs like yours shouldn't be allowed to look funny."

//All the way... Oh, shut up.// Then a new thought fought for attention. "What do you mean by discipline?"

"Just a little behavior modification. You've been very bad. I'm getting tired of you yelling at me, making wild accusations, hitting me. I'm going to teach you a lesson." Krycek's smile grew wider. "You're going to spend some time in the naughty chair."

//You have to be kidding me. Please be kidding me.// "The naughty chair."

"Uh-huh." Krycek stroked Mulder's calves with long, slow caresses. "Do you know why you hit me?"

It felt strangely, unbelievably good. Every touch sent shudders of pleasure far beyond the skin Krycek was actually touching. //He's just touching my legs!// Mulder finally remembered shaving for the swim team in his youth, and how sensitive the process had made his skin. He squirmed as arousal started to pound through his body. //This is not happening.// And he couldn't move away...

* * *

Alex knew he should be going on to the next piece of his little play, but he couldn't leave Mulder's legs alone. Alex had originally shaved them for purely practical purposes, but hadn't realized how smooth and satiny those pale, gorgeous legs would feel. The skin all but caressed his hands back.

When he ran a finger down the bone, Mulder shivered and squirmed. The older man made tiny noises that Alex only heard because he leaned in so close. With the way he had posed Mulder, all sorts of goodies were spread out like a banquet at his current eye level. Whatever Mulder might say now, his body showed every sign of enjoying the treatment it received.

Alex lapsed into a near trance of sensuality and traced circles just under Mulder's knees. The older man writhed in a very satisfying way.

//What was I doing? Oh, fuck it. Oh, yeah, that _is_ what I intended.// "Why do you hit me, Mulder?"

"Because you're a treacherous rat bastard."

Krycek spanked him twice on the ass, hard, making Mulder yelp. "Wrong!" //This is too much fun.// He slapped it again, just to feel its firmness. //I wonder if you can bounce a quarter off it? Later, Alex, later...//

* * *

Mulder cursed people who designed chairs that left your ass open and vulnerable from the sides and behind. //Don't think that. You really don't want to think that.// "Then why?"

Krycek leaned in and planted nibbling kisses up Mulder's thigh while still stroking his legs. "Because you want me."

It was getting harder and harder to think and speak. //That's not the only thing getting harder... Shut up!// "Oh, please!" That outburst earned him three more stinging slaps to the posterior, each one driving him against his former partner's lips, exciting him...

"Don't lie to me, Mulder. Especially not when I can tell so easily." His breath warmed Mulder's cock, making it jump.

Mulder could be forgiven for thinking he knew where Krycek's mouth was heading next and being disappointed when it didn't go there. The older man felt more magnanimous when an expert tongue began to toy with his balls. //Disappointed? This is Alex Krycek!//

Alex's hands were on Mulder's hips, pulling him forward, and the tongue stroked lower and lower... Mulder sobbed when it hit its destination. //This is Alex Krycek giving you the rim job of your life. Don't you have better things to do than ask questions?// It swirled around the entrance, occasionally thrusting in. Mulder felt electricity pulse through his body at the knowing touches.

Too soon, Krycek pulled away. Hair tousled, face flushed, eyes dark, he looked demonic and unbearably sexy all at once. "Do you want this?" he asked in a husky voice that made Mulder shiver.

//Hell, yes!// "No!" Four hard slaps to his posterior followed, and by now the endorphins being released made that feel good too.

Krycek climbed onto his former partner's lap and started to grind, the denim against bare skin causing unbelievable friction. He kissed Mulder then, parting the older man's lips with his tongue. Mulder moaned, alternately thanking and cursing the tape that kept his arms from moving to encircle his tormentor. Before long, he realized he was kissing back. Krycek rubbed against him, torturing him with pleasure.

"Are you sure you don't?" Krycek rasped.

"Yes!" This time he couldn't help bucking into the younger man as the spanking commenced again. //Am I _looking_ to get spanked now?// His cock was painfully swollen within the ring. //If he doesn't let me come soon, I'm going to die!//

* * *

//Stubborn son of a--// Alex knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He unzipped his jeans to make himself more comfortable. His cock immediately sprung free. //Maybe he's a masochist; that would explain a lot... Just give in, already!//

Mulder shook and moaned beneath Alex as he tormented him with hard, ruthless pulls on his cock and bruising kisses. "Do. You. Want. Me?" Krycek demanded.

"Yes!" Mulder finally sobbed. "Yes, I want you!"

Alex backed off the chair and shucked his jeans and underwear as fast as he could, which wasn't very. //Someday I'll weigh how good I look in tight jeans against how fucking hard they are to remove in the heat of the moment...// He took lube and a condom from his jacket, put the condom on, and started to slick his fingers.

"Do you want this?" //If you don't, you're made of iron and I'm going ahead anyway, but I don't think you'll disappoint.//

"Yes," Mulder hissed.

All finesse gone to desperation, Alex went for fast and thorough in prepping Mulder, instead. The older man actually wriggled to try to bring the fingers in deeper and whined when he pulled them out. //You slut...// Alex applied more slick, moved back onto the chair, and thrust in.

The position was a bit awkward, but he soon found an angle and rhythm that pleased them both. Mulder certainly didn't complain, even though his head hit the chair's back a few times from the force of the younger man's strokes. When Alex finally unsnapped the cock ring, Mulder came with a roar and a spasming of internal muscles that drove Alex into his own orgasm after him.

* * *

As they tried to catch their breath, Mulder thought, //I just let Alex Krycek fuck me. Hell, I helped him do it. And it felt so good... Damn, but he looks sweet when he's tired and satiated.// Krycek, who had collapsed against Mulder's chest, just breathed deeply with his eyes closed and big smile on his face.

Thick, dark lashes rose to reveal deep, shimmering eyes. "Have you learned your lesson yet, Mulder?"

//What _do_ I think about this?// Krycek shifted against him, and Mulder felt something stir. //Think about it later.// "No, I think I need more time in the chair."

 

### End


End file.
